


Moon and snow

by Nesory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not knowing how to tag, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesory/pseuds/Nesory
Summary: The night is cold and so are the fingers that grasp at the edge of the astronomy tower, desperate to hold onto something.TW for a panic attack.
Kudos: 1





	Moon and snow

Patrols were boring, though they came with the territory. The soft snow seen through the window gave Lupin something to focus on rather than the cold. He walked up the stairs of the astronomy tower, the last place on his trail before handing over to Finch. The roof of the tower flooded in white snow, drifting down, the moonlight caught on the snow, faraway flakes making the stars seem more plentiful. A shimmering white scene that Lupin wished to appreciate, the full moon was on its way and he savoured the beauties, only he as a human could love. Brushing aside some snow he sat on the ledge, listening to the song of the wind, birds and all that lay beyond the tower. Interrupting Lupin's peace the sound of shoes on stone, a student, perhaps looking to leave a prank for the class in the morning.   
A maroon head popped up where the staircase met the roof. Fast uneven breaths, the girl ran to the ledge, placing her hands in the snow and leaning into the nights' embrace. Lupin walked over to ask the girl what was going on, his footsteps made her jolt and slip into the snow. Now Lupin could see her properly, Iris Avery a second year he taught. Wearing only a thin nightgown as she laid in the snow, her eyes closed, lips trembling. Her breathing became even more rapid and uneven.   
Lupin took her ice-cold hand gently shushing her, "it's okay Iris. Whatever is wrong will come to an end." Lupin's voice steady, his hands now on her trembling shoulders. Slipping off his overcoat he placed it over Iris's form. "Breathe, please. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight," gasping trying to force her lungs to cooperate Iris almost did it. "Let's try together," Remus put the girl's hand on his chest, breathing in and letting her feel it rise. Holding it in without motion then breathing out for eight his chest lowering. Iris did well to follow, repeating with Remus till her heart wasn't banging on her rib cage. "Can you open your eyes?" Iris shook her head unwilling. "There's nothing to be scared of, though can I help you move inside?" At the mention of going back inside Iris blindly reached for the snow-covered ledge behind her. Somehow it seemed to give her strength.   
"I need to stay out here a while longer," was all Iris said, no explanation. "You can leave," Remus noted that while her heart and breath were calm her legs shook.   
"It's cold out here, surely you don't want to freeze."  
"I do not mind the cold."  
"As a teacher," at this Iris' eyes opened wide, Remus was sad to see them bloodshot, most likely from tears. "I can't let you freeze out here alone," Remus finishes. Iris is no longer looked at him but instead, the stars and snow, wonder clear in her eyes, alongside relief.   
"'I have loved the stars too fondly to be afraid of the night.' A muggle poet once wrote that, I long for it to be that easy." At this Remus furrowed his brows but nodded in encouragement to continue. "The night is not what is to fear but the dark, where not even stars and the moon shine. Where there is no light to turn on or create. Where it traps you till your eyes know not the difference between open and closed." It was not the words nor the cold that made Remus shiver but the fright and resignment in her eyes.   
"Do you need to stay outside much longer?" Remus asked as softly as he could.   
"As much as I wish to stay out here and look at the stars, my fingers may fall off soon. Perhaps we should head inside." Iris's hands that were still on the ledge slip off and crawl into the pockets of Lupin's coat, the coat that he suddenly keenly felt the loss of. Remus quickly made his way inside, Iris intoe.   
In his office he sat Iris silently and lit the magical fire before making up some thick hot chocolate. Coming back with a mug in hand he offered one to Iris, who was not where he left her, instead of in front of his desk she huddled before the fire with his coat completely covering her. From the mass of fabric peeked her hand and she took the drink. With a big sip, she let out a misty sigh of satisfaction.   
"Thank you for the hot chocolate and coat," Lupin settles into a chair he pulled up next to Iris in front of the fire. "I'm sorry for the trouble and the philosophical ramblings, after an attack my brain tries to romanticise all my feelings. Make them seem pretty," Iris said to her chocolate, at least that’s how it seemed. Lupin gave her a smile she didn’t see.   
"You don't need to apologise for something you clearly don't choose to do." Lupin thought back to the early days of being a werewolf. Always apologising even though it wasn't his fault. "A tip I picked up from a dear friend of mine is, do not apologise for things out of your control. Instead, thank people for their understanding." Lupin couldn’t help but smile at how odd the wise words had sounded coming from Sirius.   
"Thank you Professor Lupin," this time Iris met his eyes with sincerity.   
"You're welcome." He smiled. "Do you want to talk about what was going through your head when it happened?" Lupin asked free of judgement or expectation.   
"Thank you but no. Hot chocolate and warmth is all I need to brighten my mood."   
With that they sit in silence watching the fire while drinking hot chocolate. When Iris finished her chocolate Lupin took her mug and put it away. He walked her to the Ravenclaw tower then said goodnight.   
He sleeps uneasy that night, head full of children too young to be suffering that much, Iris and all those who came to him in the past, all far too young. He mourned their light even if no one else even noticed it dim, he would always mourn the loss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of an Oc x Draco from literal years ago that I scrapped, I kinda didn't think this was complete trash so here it is. Please be nice to my 12-year-old selves writing if you comment.


End file.
